Not So Different
by SecretStrangeAngel
Summary: As Allison lay herself contentedly down on his chest, it came to him: This relationship wasn't so different from its twin after all.


He looked down at her nude figure, perfect in every way, so beautiful. Her face, even under the harsh fluorescents of the camp's ceilings, was nothing less than angelic. Her dark hair settled about her so easily, like a pillow under her precious head.

And, yet still, he missed the one he had first fallen in love with…

Allison smiled up at him, running her hands down his bare arms, which were still struggling against the hardships of his new life to maintain their muscle. Her gaze was so steady, so sure. He smiled his cocky half-smile as he brushed his fingers against her lips.

"Tell me you want this."

Allison kissed the fingertips playing about her mouth. "You know I do," she said softly.

He stared at her intently. "Tell me. I want to hear it.'

She sat up then and cupped his face with both hands. "John… I want this. I've stood by your side from day one. I've been with you through so much, on the battlefield and off… and I want to be with you in every way possible. _I want to be with you._"

Their lips met ever so gently: a lover's kiss. With a sigh, she lay herself back down on the thin mat that served as John's bed. "Come here," she whispered, reaching her arms out for him.

It was an invitation that he could not resist. Lowering himself down on top of her, they both gave a soft reaction to their bare skin meeting for the first time. He looked into her eyes once more, brushing the hair back from her face, before he rejoined their lips, this time with more passion then ever before.

He plunged his tongue deep into her mouth, flicking her own with an unexpected expertise, causing her to moan into the kiss. Needless to say, his body, already quite prepared for the adventure ahead, reacted very strongly to this. He moved to her neck, planting quick kisses to every inch of skin. He lavished her breasts and stomach, drawing out more pleasant noises from Allison as she closed her eyes and arched her back into him.

He stopped momentarily when he reached the source of her womanhood. He could smell her: sweet and potent. Allison reached down, raking her fingers through his hair, as if to wordlessly give her permission. He kissed the flesh around her genitals, hearing her breath speed up in anticipation as he came closer and closer before, with one last satisfied smirk up at her, he dove in.

Allison gasped and gripped the wrists at her hips with both hands, her neck arching backward as she squinted against her pleasure, fighting to hold back her moans lest someone nearby think that something was wrong. In actuality, she was in heaven! The feeling of his tongue inside of her was like nothing she'd ever experienced before, a thousand times more satisfying than her own few timid explorations with her fingers in the years past.

She moaned his name several times, each driving him to increase the intensity of his licking and sucking. Her nails were digging into his wrists now as if she were holding onto him to be sure that she was not swept away in this bliss forever. Her breath hitched as she seemed to reach the peak of her enjoyment.

He crawled back up the length of her body, kissing her all over, before he finally reached her mouth. Allison broke away first, redirecting her lips to his ear.

"Take me, John! I want you to! I want _you_!" she hissed.

He monitored her expression carefully as he slowly drove his length into her, aware of his own vocalizations as he felt her squeezing him tightly all around. Her eyes remained closed, her mouth open, neck arched, until he had fit himself entirely into her. She let out the breath she had been holding, smiling up at him gently and pulling him in for a quick kiss.

She kept hold of his neck as he slowly pulled out, only to plunge himself back in. Allison let out a high-pitched moan. He repeated this once more, watching as she moaned once more, softly this time, and bit down on her lower lip.

As he quickened his pace, she tightened her thighs around his waist, pulling him in further and further with each thrust. Her hands wrapped around his back, closing the space between them. She pressed her face into his neck as her moans became impossible to hold back.

He wondered if she would have held him like this. Would she have encouraged him to please her, or would she be careless about the fact? Would she have only cared about him, catering to his every whim? Would it have been possible to make love with her as he was now with Allison?

"John…" she uttered against his skin, feeling him begin to clench and stiffen within her.

And, before long, it was over with. He settled himself beside her as they both struggled to return their panting breaths to a normal pattern. She looked over at him and smiled. He returned the gesture effortlessly. She was glowing with happiness; why exactly, he wasn't sure he understood. It was, after all, only him, the same John Connor that she'd known since day one. He wasn't a Messiah or a man of great importance. At least, not as of yet.

She rolled over, laying her head on his chest. "I love you, John," she stated as she listened to his heartbeat begin to calm.

John's fingers stilled for a moment in her hair. He had only heard those words uttered by that voice one other time: when the source had been trapped between two trucks and he had been struggling against his emotions to ensure his own safety.

"I love you too, Allie," he whispered, pressing his lips to her scalp. She sighed contentedly against his chest, and he was quite sure that she would very soon be out for the night. The next morning, they would awaken, dress quickly, and head out for duty as per usual.

No, this relationship wasn't all that different from its twin.


End file.
